A wireless device, such as a wireless personal data assistant, may transmit and receive data via a wireless network (e.g., an 802.11 wireless LAN network). The wireless device may include a removable Peripheral Component Interconnect (“PCI”) card or an internal Mini PCI (e.g., Mini PCI radio) to enable connection to the wireless network. Use of a Mini PCI is favorable in smaller systems in which standard PCI expansion cards cannot be used due to mechanical system design constraints.
Today, a large percentage of the 802.11a/b/g radios are designed in the Mini-PCI format because of its reduced size, high performance, modularity and lower cost. Mini PCI standards have been created to promote portability of the radios between host systems and permits world wide regulatory agencies to approve the radios independent of the host systems. The Mini PCI standard includes several form factors including Type I, II and III, wherein type III is the most common. The Type III Mini PCI card generally mates with a 124-pin card edge type connector that is similar to the SO-DIMM type.
Existing connections of the card edge connectors, although adequate in electrical performance, often do not make a robust mechanical connection. A small movement of the card (e.g., a shock or vibration) may cause the radio card to lose electrical connections to the wireless device.